superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs (1984)
Opening Credits * "Smurfs" * Created by: Peyo Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer: Gerald Baldwin * Producer: Bob Hathcock * Supervising Story Editor: Gerald Baldwin * Story Editors: Patsy Cameron and Tedd Anasti * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora, Alan Zaslove * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Stories Supervised and Based on Concepts by: Peyo/Yvan Delporte * Story Direction: Ron Campbell, George Cannata, Bob Curtis, Larry Latham * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain, Andrea Romano * Voices: Jack Angel, Jered Barcvlay, Ed Begley Jr., Berrnard Behrens, Michael Bell, Lucille Bliss, Sue Blu, Ruth Buzzi, Bill Calalway, Joey Camen, Hamilton Camp, William Christopher, Philip Clarke, Tandy Cronyn, Peter Cullen, Keene Curtis, Julie Dees, Patti Deutsch, Richard Dysart, Walker Edmiston, Dick Erdman, June Foray, Pat Fraley, Steve Franken, Linda Gary, Joan Gerber, Henry Gibson, Patti Clark, Danny Goldman, Ernest Harada, Bob Holt, Jerry Houser, Arte Johnson, Zale Kessler, Kip King, Robbie Lee, Marilyn Lightstone, Allan Lurie, Patty Maloney, Ken Mars, Edie McClurg, Joseph G. Medalis, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Larry Moss, Alan Oppenheimer, Patti Parris, Vic Perrin, Phil Proctor, William Schallert, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Kris Stevens, Alexandra Stoddart, Russi Taylor, Janet Waldo, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrie, Frank Welker, Paul Winchell, Alan Young * Title: Gerald Baldwin, Bob Hathcock * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Music Composed and Conducted by: Hoyt Curtin * Music Director: Paul Dekorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Davis Doi, Philo Barnhart, John Kricfalusi, Chris Otsuki, Michael Takamoto * Layout Supervisor: Charles Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil, Jaime Diaz, Margaret Parkes * Layout: Nancy Avery, Barrington Bruce, Christopher Boyer, Tom Coppola, Davis Doi, Dave Dunnet, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Mark Hubley, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, D.T. La Vercombe, Michahael Maliani, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, Phil Normand, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, John Perry, Jean Perry, Shan Price, Terry Radanovich, Rick House, Linda Rowley, Aaron St. John, Dean Thompson, James Wahlberg, Roy Wilson * Animation Director: Tayk Kim * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Jaime Diaz, Sean Newton, Don Pettersdon, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Danny Antonucci, Brenda Banks, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Mike Bennet, David Burgess, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Rich Coleman, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Chuck Harvey, Harry Holt, Dan Hofstedt, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Don Lusk, Terry Lennon, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernest Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Istvan Majoros, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Bob Neslar, Margaret Nichols, Margaret Parkes, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Mike Stribling, Bonita Versh, Allan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Assistant Animation: Bronwen Barry, Tom Cook, Ruth Elliott, Barbara Krueger, Leticia Lichtwardt, Jan Naylor, Andrew Phillipson, Dexter Reed, Lloyd Rees, Alex Topete, Julie Zakowski * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Jonathan Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Jim Hickey, Michael Humphries, Phil Lewis, Lorraine Marue, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Richie, Ron Roesch, Paul Strickland, Gloria Wood * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Animation Checkers: Gina Bradley, Kim Patterson, Cheryl White, Barbara Wiles * Final Checkers: Shannon Fallis Kane, Nelda Ridley, Eleanor Silverman * Cel Painters: Marie Boughamer, Karen Greslie, Mary Jane Hadley, Beth Ann McCoy, Catherine Peterson, Paulette Sommer, Eve Valsatik, Debbie Weilhart, Micki Zurcher * Mark-Up: Claire Michele Moore, Catherine Peterson * Color Models: Karen Greslie * Xerography: Star Wirth * Xerox Checker: Nicolette Bonnell * Xerox Processors: Marlene Burkhart, Dan Conte, Martin Crossley, Geno DuBois, Gareth Fishbaugh, Richard Wilson * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory * Ink and Paint: Judy Champin * Painters: Abiud Alvarez, Sherrie Cuzzort, Kim Dahl, John Fredriksen, Shannon Fallis Kane, Marilyn Pierson, Linda Praamsma, Colene Riffo, Gay Smith, Kathy St. Germain, Hetta Van Elk, Denise Wogatzke * Paint Lab Technician: Ann Neale, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Assistant Paint Supervisor: Kathy St. Germain * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervision: Jerry Mills * Camera: Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ray Lee, Bob Marples, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Roy H. Wade, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Sam Horta, Eileen Horta * Assistant Film Editor: Tim Borquez * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Sam Horta, Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Catherine Mackenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki, Eileen Horta * Music and Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aries * Production Manager: James Wang * Telecine Colorist: Marc Wielage * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * A Hanna-Barbera Production * In association with SEPP International, S.A. * This Picture Made Under Jurisidction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O,. * © Copyright 1984 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and SEPP International, S.A. · All Rights Reserved * "Smurfs" is a trademark of SEPP Internartional, S.A. "Smurfs" Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:NBC Category:The Smurfs Category:SEPP International S.A. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:PEYO Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:Flagman-Trade Category:HBO Max